


Lion & lamb

by Unapologeticjjdm



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Crack Fic, Forks Washington, M/M, Rick swan freeform, TWD AU, Twilight AU, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unapologeticjjdm/pseuds/Unapologeticjjdm
Summary: Rick swan life changes when he meets a vampire named negan cullen





	Lion & lamb

The classroom was slowing setting down as rick walked in the door to greet his new teacher for his semester quickly approaching the teacher asks who his name was? Hi I’m rick swan I just moved here from Scottsdale Arizona oh hi rick my name is Mr.joey you can just take the seat on the third row he smiles to me thanking him I go to retrieve my seat.

 

Hey aren’t you the new kid who just moved here from arizona the guy from behind me with blue eyes said sorry my name is Eric and this is my boyfriend aaron as another guy approaches um yeah nice to meet you name is rick swan smiling both at them.

 

I’m gonna start calling arizona from now I hope don’t mind eric say’s Saying amusingly

Sure I don’t mind laughing back I actually like it thanks, would you like to sit out our hangout arizona? Nodding I follow behind I see a group of people and tense up thinking maybe they won’t like me sighing I go to sit down besides Aaron and Eric, hey Aaron you going to introduce us to the new kid or is he shy tara asks oh alright guys this Rick swan , Arizona this is tara, rosita, carol and Daryl.

Hi I say shyly nice to meet you rick so how did you end up moving to forks? Rosita asks

Um well my mother and my stepdad are always on the road so I decided to ask my mom if I could movie in with my father for the semester or maybe permanently Phil is a sports writer and my mom rene just likes to tag along.

Hey about we hangout sometime says carol maybe go see a movie as a group?everyone nods in a agreement seconds later the bell rings and I tell everyone that I’ll see them next week.

 

How was your day rick? It went well thanks for asking I could get used to it here I’m made some friends today so it’s going surprisingly well smiling at my father, that’s nice to here I’m glad oh before you go I want you meet some neighbors of mine their name is the blacks we could actually go tomorrow if you’d like? Sure I can’t wait just let me know when? I’m sure you’ll love to get to know Billy’s son shane he says in approval alright dad I’m sure your right I say , go get started on that homework see you later I’m going hunting with billy

Alright see you later and be careful! Ok I will as his voice fades in the distance


End file.
